


Or A Fragment of Your Mind (Look Out World)

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Badass lawyers being badass, Couple goals, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Let Elle sleep 2k19, Muslim Travel Ban, Pregnancy, light bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome
Summary: If Elle Woods had to narrow her resume down to three traits, they would be fashion, passion and crisis management. Once again, she’d found herself demonstrating all three, as she sauntered through a legal catastrophe in the cutest pyjamas she owned.Based on short--insomniac's amazing headcanon: "during the entire muslim ban shitshow, Elle comes to the airport, in her pajamas and heavily pregnant, to offer legal advice. she stays all day, until Emmett convinces her to please sleep, babe, and takes her place."





	Or A Fragment of Your Mind (Look Out World)

If Elle Woods had to narrow her resume down to three traits, they would be fashion, passion and crisis management. Once again, she’d found herself demonstrating all three, as she sauntered through a legal catastrophe in the cutest pyjamas she owned. 

Boston Logan Airport was heaving with people; staff and patrons dashed about, searching for unobtainable answers. Lawyers and translators banded together, forming protective circles around the desperate passengers who had been stranded. More languages than she thought possible were bouncing around the crowded space – Arabic and Latin and almost everything in between. Her heart surged to see this many people helping; her mom had always told her to look for the helpers in life, and here they were in droves - drafting documents, pouring coffee, putting on little puppet shows to make the kids smile. It was easier to love the helpers than to dwell on her rage at those who had caused this. That would come in time, but now, the important work was to keep everyone calm and informed. 

But as much as she wanted to help, Elle knew when she needed a break. She’d arrived as early as possible and had been working almost nonstop since then; people seemed to gravitate around her, looking for assistance and leadership which she was more than happy to provide. Still, between all the voices and the heat of the room, she found it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Luckily, one of her interns had noticed her discomfort, and had ushered her into a nearby kitchenette for a breather. 

The room was small and poorly lit, but at that moment it felt like heaven after the bustle of the previous crowd. Elle allowed herself to stretch, and pressed a weary hand against her back, which only served to further thrust out her enormous belly. Maybe that’s why people orbited around her, she mused as she caught site of her reflection in a nearby refrigerator. She was looking a bit planet-like these days. 

If you had told Elle a year ago that she would still be working during her eighth month of pregnancy, she probably wouldn’t have argued with you, though she would have pictured slightly cushier surroundings. In truth, she was simply delighted to be pregnant at all; for a long time, the possibility seemed unlikely. But somehow their little miracle had shone through, and she’d felt giddy ever since. Emmett too was delighted, but in a much more practical way. While she’d been designing nurseries and baby clothes for their little one, he’d been setting up bank accounts and life insurance policies with all the nervousness of a cat on a hot tin roof. Fear made him a terrible fusspot, and nothing scared him more than fatherhood. Still, knowing what she did about his paternal experiences, she couldn’t exactly blame him for wanting everything to run smoothly.

Which was the exact opposite of what was happening outside, of course. She may have started the day wrapped in her own little bubble of domestic bliss, but only a few feet away, people were having their lives ripped apart. Never in her life had Elle felt angrier, but the thought of her child forced her to keep control. With one hand on her bump, and the other on her back, she began to pace, trying to think up what to do next. 

She had called everyone she could think of as soon as she’d settled into her work here. Senators, congressmen, even the Delta Nu hotline had helped in spreading the word across airports nationwide. No matter what the government decreed, she wasn’t going to let such injustice happen on her watch. This wasn’t the world she wanted to bring her child into, and she’d fight with every fibre in her body to make a difference. 

Fighting, however, would have been a lot easier without a thirty-pound weight tied to her stomach. She paused, taking as deep a breath as she could. Aside from the usual aches, her pregnancy had been pretty peaceful. The only real pain came from her back, which ached like crazy when she stood or sat too long. Eight hours hunched over a desk had really done a number on her, and even her waddling wasn’t doing much good. Still, at least she hadn’t had any contractions today. Breathing hard again, she felt the baby turn somersaults, and ran her hand down her side. As much as she loved the sensation, there really wasn’t much room for athletics in there. The baby must have inherited her gymnast genes. 

Through the strange sensations and the beat of her own footsteps against the floor, she had totally missed the door creaking open, and so was startled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. 

“How was bed rest, Elle?” 

“Emmett!” She turned to see her husband leaning against the doorframe, arms folded and eyebrows raised. He must have come straight from work, as he was still wearing his university lanyard and his hair was mussed from where he’d ran his fingers through it like he always had done when explaining difficult legal jargon. As disapproving as his expression was, she couldn’t think of any face she’d have preferred to see. “I didn’t expect – ow!” White hot pain seared through her spine, and Emmett’s eyes widened. By the time she could breathe again, his arms were around her, guiding her towards the couch. 

“Hey, take it easy. Sit down.” She could feel his hands dancing around her, rubbing circles into her shoulders, hovering just above her bump. “Are you alright? Is it the baby?” 

“Just my back.” She attempted a smile, settling herself more comfortably against the rickety seat. After fetching her a glass of water, he perched next to her, watching like a hawk for the slightest hint of discomfort. Though the pain quickly faded into its typical low throb, Emmett’s frown refused to budge. She watched him loosen and remove his tie, stuffing it into his pocket. “What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be working.”

“My students didn’t mind me cancelling their lecture when they saw your name trending on Twitter.” He pulled out his phone to scroll through the posts, and part of Elle was touched to see the word spreading about their cause. But most of her attention was taken up by her husband’s hands, which had started to shake as they always did when he was worried. He shoved the phone back into his jacket and scowled, snarky tone turning a little snappish. “And don’t twist this back on me – you’re the one who’s supposed to be at home with her feet up, watching endless reruns of Days of Our Lives!” 

“And that absolutely was my plan but –” She took his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. He looked up at her, and she watched his expression soften as he took a slight shuddery breath. “You’ve seen the news; these people are terrified. They need our help. I couldn’t just sit and watch, Emmett.” 

“Why do you always have to be right?” He sighed, and finally smiled back, pressing their joined hands against her belly. “Hey, little one. Do you know how lucky you are? You’ve got the coolest mom in the world, and you’re not even born yet.” 

“It was actually his fault.” Emmett stuck his tongue out at her choice of pronoun, and she did the same. In truth, they had no idea of their baby’s gender, but they’d been bickering it about it since her second trimester, and weren’t planning on stopping until the birth. “He wouldn’t stop kicking every time the news came on; he wants to be here just as much as I do.” 

“Hopefully not that much – you’re not giving birth to my daughter in an airport lounge, thank you very much.” They both laughed, but she noticed the frown creeping back onto Emmett’s face, his hand rubbing a little firmer against her belly. She pressed her forehead against his to force it away again. 

“I’m not sorry that I came here today, but I am sorry I didn’t call you when I knew you would worry. This just all happened so quickly and-“ Emmett leaned back slightly, just enough to kiss her nose. She felt herself blush, and saw that he was smiling again, not only with relief, but with pride. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I snapped; I’m just worried about you both. But then again, you wouldn’t be the Elle Woods I married if you weren’t saving the world bit by bit.” She reached up and ran her thumb over his cheek. “Just… the next time you plan a stunt like this, I’d rather not find out from some third year’s Instagram.” 

“You got it.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned. They stayed like that, each absorbing the other’s nervous tremblings, until there was a knock at the door. Breaking apart, they both looked up, their hands drifting together. “I should get back out there; the lines are probably stacking up.” 

“The only place you’re going is to bed.” A firmness settled onto his face. It was the same stern expression that had her studying through holidays, that had got her leaping through law school in the first place. After all these years, she knew she couldn’t argue with it, and didn’t really want to. There was love there, her favourite kind. “Elle, I appreciate that you want to help these people, but you’re no good to them exhausted. The local hotel is opening up rooms to anyone who needs them; I called and reserved you a bed for the night. They were more than happy to help you out. Seems you’ve got a fan following, Senator Woods.”

“What about you?” She bumped her shoulder into his, and watched as he slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his tie. 

“You said it yourself, these people need help. And besides, my language skills are better than yours anyway; I can work as lawyer and translator if needs be.” He looped it around his neck, but she caught the ends of it, pulling him close enough to kiss. Emmett smiled, but broke away after a few moments, finishing off the knot. “Now go. Paulette’s waiting outside with all the details. She said she’d take care of the car, considering you shouldn’t really be driving it anyway.” 

“Hey, as long as I can fit behind the wheel, I’m driving.” Before he could complain, she attempted to rise, and his attention focused on helping her to her feet. Soon, they were both out in the hustle and bustle, luckily granted a little reprieve by Paulette, who had been guarding the door like a watch-dog, frightening off anyone who dared come near. She pulled Elle into a hug upon seeing her, handed her a frankly enormous fluffy coat and turned to lead her out of the crowd. Elle turned back and grabbed Emmett’s arm just as he turned to leave. “Hey, Emmett?” 

“Yeah?” He looked a little confused, which gifted her just enough time to sneak in one more kiss, this time making the people around them coo and clap. When they broke apart, Emmett was blushing. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.” He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it before letting her go. “Please try to rest. I think you might be sleeping for all three of us tonight.” 

“I’ll keep the bed warm for you!” She heard his laugh ringing above all other sounds, and let it carry her out of the airport and into the cold Bostonian night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it take me three months to get back into writing and did I do this instead of uni work/working on my other fics/writing my novel? Yes. Do I regret a second of it? No. 
> 
> Oh, just in case it wasn't clear - Emmett and Elle both still work in the legal field, but Elle is working in government and Emmett has taken up Callahan's teaching position at Harvard alongside his attorney work. Also I headcanon Emmett as trans but wasn't quite sure how to write it (I'm doing my research) so it's just sort of subtext here? I am working on it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you'd like - they usually brighten up my day :D


End file.
